Rich! Prussia x Rich! Reader Fanfic
by Kisa Migawa
Summary: You are a young woman living with her very wealthy almost empty nest parents. Although you haven't had any social interactions with boys other than your brothers, you are being forced to get married to a man you have not met. Slowly, after a terrible event, you find yourself easing into this "marriage" with the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt. REVIEW FAVORITE HAPPY KISA


Rich! Prussia x Rich! Reader {Arranged Marriage}

Hi, thanks to anyone who reads this! This is my first fanfiction so do go easy on me. I'm Migawa Kisa or Kisa Migawa for y'all Americans. Just call me Kisa-chan or whatever you choose. Please review and favorite and I will continue!

(Part 1)

You shudder, facing the black-shaded window as you continued on your seemingly endless limo ride.

"y/n, why are you sulking." Your mother rolled her dark eyes at you. "Y/n, your father and I have found the perfect man for you, he will be a fine suitor."

You continued to mope. You looked to your mother.

"That's only part of what I'm worried about, MaMa!" You sighed, exasperated.

"Y/n, arranged marriages tend to work out well. Look at me and your father!"

"But he's not here!" You had successfully made your point.

"HE HAS BUSINESS! Y/N, OUR MARRIAGE IS HAPPY, AND WE ARE WEALTHY AND FRUITFUL AS WELL!"

"With 8 children, how COULDN'T you be fruitful?" You screeched, bringing attention to your 7 brothers, who were all living with their wives. You were your parent's precious little flower, who had once resided among the filthiest of weeds.

"Madam L/N, we have arrived." The driver announced.

"Thank you, Levine." You smiled, voice coated in false sweetness.

"Yes m'lady."

You hopped out of the car and approached a gargantuan castle. A tall male, with blonde hair and icy eyes opened the door.

"My name is Ludwig, I am Gilbert's Beildschmidt's brother. You must be y/n and Roxanne." He sternly greeted.

"Good day, sir Ludwig." Your mother, Roxanne replied.

"Right this way, miss."

You were sat at a table in the parlor, along with Ludwig and your mother. A frail brown haired man served you tea.

"I am the butler Roderich, I will be serving you as long as you are married to master Gilbert. It was a pleasure to meet you, y/n."

"KESESESESE. West, who is this Frau?" You felt your heart beat accelerate rapidly... That... That man was... WAS HE YOUR SUITOR? You couldn't say he was bad looking... That was for certain!

"Gilbert is my big brother," Ludwig sighed. "We have been trying to find him a suitor for a long while now, but our attempts have failed. We need this marriage to hold out, for our wealth and connections."

"Why didn't you tell me, West? This Frau surely is begging for my AWESOMENESS! What is your name, Frauline?"

"Y-y/n..." Your cheeks become hot.

"Kesesese! You must really want my 5 meters, huh, Frau." He snickered. He had already forgotten your name... You feel hot tears prick at the edges of your vision.

"Y/n, darling!" Your mom shouted, but you already had ran off, into the gardens.

You ran into the mass of foliage, tasting the salty tears as they made a path down your flushed cheek.

You heard sounds... Strange sounds.

"Roddy, please! No one is out here anyway! We haven't done it in a week!" A feminine accented voice cried.

"Elizaveta, hush. We can do it if you're quiet." Roderich?! The butler?

"Oh, Roderich! Mmph!" You covered your mouth,crouched and clenched your legs together, becoming slightly turned on my the mysterious Elizaveta's moans.

"Frau!? What are you doing?" It was Gilbert!

You jumped.

"Nothing really..."

"Frau, what's wrong?" His face hardened.

"It's nothing!" Right after you insisted...

"RODERICH! AH!" A loud scream could be heard from the shed. "YES!"

Gilbert grabbed you and ran to the metal building to find Roderich with a bare chested woman with a flower in her brown hair, deep in an of rather passionate "pre-baby". Your mouth dropped and Gilbert let you go.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WHORE! I LOVED YOU, GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU!"

"Gilbert, it's not what you think!" Elizaveta pleaded.

"BITCH! LEAVE, RIGHT NOW! YOU DAMN WELL BETTER NOT COME BACK TO WORK, EITHER OF YOU!" He roared. You clung to his arm as he fell to his knees.

"She promised..." He whimpered.

"Sorry?" You whispered.

"She promised she would stay with me after I got married..."

"Gilbert... I don't care to know what she was to you, and nor do I want to hear about what your plan to cheat on me with her was. Please, do not be heartbroken. That's terrible to say, isn't it? But, we are the only people for one another right now. That woman is a part of the past now... We are getting married whether you want to or not..." You said, burying your head into your fore arm.

"I certainly wouldn't mind." He whispered.

You held your hand to her heaving chest on the ride home. It was upsetting, it felt like you could cry at any given moment. It felt like your heart was being stabbed. But... It wasn't unpleasant. Were you in... Love?

~Should I continue?~

REVIEW + FAVORITE=

HAPPY KISA-CHAN!


End file.
